warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabal of the Skewering Feather
The Kabal of The Skewering Feather is lead by, and was founded by, Archon Silinurl Luvt a member of the House Luvt, which is infamous for their hatred of each other. The Kabal is known for it's large amounts of Scourges and other Air-Borne Combatants. They specialize in Shock and Awe Tactics, Air-Borne Combat, and Fortuitous Tactics. They were created some time after Archon Luvt's rebirth after being killed on a raid that targeted an Eldar Craftworld that Luvt had personal history with. History Coming soon... Ways of The Kabal Livery The Kabalite Members of The Skewering Feather decorate their armor with feathers, bones, and various other avian like things in nature and will often use the very same helmets that Scourges make use of, allowing them better sight and aerial manevourbility. Sybarites often make use of Ghostplate Armor to give them a even greater advantage then others. Weaponry The Skewering Feather employs a number of hand-held weapons designed to eviscerate, lacerate and incise at close quarters. Although varying widely in design and use, all employ a similar technology in their construction. They are built from very lightweight materials, with blades honed to a mon-molecular edge capable of cutting through even Ceramite armour plating when sufficient force is employed. Weapons incorporating powerful shock fields have also been recovered by Imperial forces, and these devices utilize an energy generation and transference system as yet beyond the comprehension of human Tech-Adepts. Like all Eldar technology, the heavy weaponry that is employed by the Kabal utilizes an order of technology far different from that employed by the other sentient races of the galaxy. The Kabal holds members who are experts in the many applications of poisons and toxins. Entire Sections of The Kabal's Fortress are given over to the manufacture of substances that can kill in countless thousands of different ways, and many ways to use them. Many weapons employed by the Kabal exude, are impregnated with, or otherwise employ potent hypertoxins, and most warriors have their own favorite cocktail of poisons. The toxic spectrum is something that all Dark Eldar appreciate with an artist's insight, and personal aesthetics are as important as effect when it comes to poisoning a rival, enemy or prey-beast. Unique Technology Skewer Rifle The Skewer Rifle, different from the Nurglite Weapon also called a Skewer Rifle, is a type of Splinter-Rifle that launches long splinters that can puncture the soft spots of power armor and drain away the power-supply leaving users of powered armor defenseless and helpless. Skewer Rifles suffer from a disability in, shooting, in close combat but can be used to stab in CQC, because of the type of ammunition the Skewer Rifle requires prepping after each shot. Skewer Rifles can also puncture into the weak points of Armored Vehicles and lower their power output and in some cases completely drain Armored Vehicles. The Skewer-Shot drains energy be changing the flow of power into the skewer-shot so that it can release it into the air uselessly. Skewer Rifles are mainly used by Nevermore Warriors for their first function, and used by Scourges for their second function. When multiple Skewer-Shots are fired, from any Skewer Rifle, they can be activated to cause a blitz of energy to shoot out and "dance" between each of the Skewer-Shots cutting things apart that stand in their way. Experimental Darklight Shield Darklight Shields make use of the same technology as Darklight Weaponry but in "reverse". Darklight Shields are Vehicle-Based allowing a great variety of sizes. Darklight Shields make use of the same form of energy as Darklight Weaponry but instead use a special core into a Vehicle's Chassis, that projects a shield of Darklight when needed. Darklight Shields are extremely powerful and are rarely given out to infantry who have not showed great promise. Rift-Generator Rift-Generators are unique pieces of technology given to Rift Stalkers that allow them to open tiny Webway Rifts to travel in and out of. Rift-Generators allow Rift-Stalkers to combine their speed and ability to teleport greatly. Once in the Webway the Rift-Stalker will use the Auto-Senses of the Kabalite Warriors that are still in Realspace to judge his location of entry back into Real-Space. Vexantropes Vexantropes are devices that are planted within the ground then remotely activated to spring up and release their payload of deadly venomous gas. Vexantropes come in types, Terrortropes and Venomtropes. Venomtropes are filled with Splinters poisoned with deadly venom ranging from Perfect Vitriol to Heartfire. While Terrortropes are modified to make use of neural waves to induce the feeling of complete terror or agony. Wraith Launchers Wraith Launchers are Grenade Launchers that fire Grenades made of Wraithbone harvested and tormented from Eldar Craftworlds. These Wraith Grenades explode and shower their victims with shards of wraithbone that will grow at a incredible rate and cover them making them immobile, or if the victim is unlucky enough to get stabbed with one of these shards it will grow within them killing them. Organ-Buster The Organ Buster, appropriately named by a Imperial Guardsman by it's effect, is a sonic weapon comparable to the weapons used by the Slaaneshi Noise Marines. Unlike the crude and ineffective Sonic Weaponry used by the Noise Marines, the Organ-Buster is incredibly effective and easy to use. The Organ-Buster changes the pitch and notes of the Sonic-Waves it projects so fast that the victims organs will literally burst into tiny bits painfully and one at a time. The Organ-Buster is comparable in size to a Dark Lance and can be wielded by anyone who can afford such a device. Style of Warfare The Kabal of The Skewering Feather prefers tactics of Shock and Awe, enjoying to dazzle their foes with bright-lights and glazing firepower. A good portion of the Kabal's forces are Air-borne Combatants, such as Scourges and Hellions, who will decimate those both in the air and on the ground. The most prominent feature of their style of warfare, is not their Air-borne or Shock and Awe tactics but their Fortuitous Tactics. Their style of warfare, and how they spin it, is completely "random" with the Kabalite Members not knowing what they will do each raid because of the fickle nature of their Archon. Although appearing completly random, with how they work and who they target, the tactics of the Kabal is in actually perfectly planned out. Archon Silinurl commonly uses a finger-bone to decide what they do in a battle, or raid. All Kabalite Warriors are trained in the skill of Air-Borne Combat. Although already deadly on the ground when Air-borne, even without a means to fly, a Kabalite Warrior is a far more deadlier warrior then he was on the ground. Some daring Kabalite Warriors are known, before they join the ranks of Scourges, to perform aerial acrobatics with the scourges without any means to survive a fall if they make a mistake. Base of Operations The Base of Operations for the Kabal of The Skewering Feather is a Satallite Realm of Commorragh the size of a small planet, It goes by the name Kavlaivan. Beyond the runic wards that define the borders of Commorragh lie the tributary realm of the Skewering Feathers, an ancient vassal state of the Dark City dating back to the Fall. Kavlaivan is the hidden domains in which the Kabal enacts their vile rites and Machiavellian schemes. It's origins lie in the tumultuous times that preceded the Fall: as the Eldar empire's hedonistic cults of excess began to thrive, the private realms they maintained within the Webway flourished unseen until the largest of their number grew large enough to pose a threat to Commorragh itself. Over the course of its long history, the Dark City has absorbed all of the vassal domains that it has not destroyed outright, linking one massive sub-realm to another using ancient Webway portals and gates. Kavlaivan is a large Satellite Realm the size of a small planet and was the base of operations for the Kabal of the Flayed Flesh and now the Kabal of the Skewering Feathers. The Planet is given light by a stolen sun by the name Llitah, which was taken from a System that was occupied by Tau Septs. Kavlaivan is a completely urban-planet with large cities dotting on it's surface and one city that reaches deep into it's core and into space. The Kabal's main city is the city known as "The Spire" which is in reality just a huge Tower that goes straight through the entire planet and can be seen on both sides reaching into space. The Spire has a entire section of it's city for the slaves, and lesser beings breeding, allowing Kavlaivan to be self-efficient as long as the slaves output is lower then the input. A notable legend in Kavlaivan works around the many statues of Luvt found in all of it's districts and locations, it is sade the if one tries to betray The Lord of The Skewering Feather that he will know if you are in the presence of one of these Statues. The Kabal's most infamous Port is Luvt's Nest, which all the most important allies and business partners go to for protection. Those who try to dock in Luvt's Nest without the special, and unique to each person, docking code get shot down immediately. Like Commorragh, Kavlaivan is not solely the Dark Eldar and their many slaves. Many mercenaries, traders, and even the rare Non-Dark Eldar ally of the Kabal. Kabal Fleet The Kabal Fleet, known collectivly as The Aviary of luvt, is a collection of fast and deadly raiders filled with advanced technology that puts others' equipment to shame. Hiding behind Shadowfields and Mimic engines, The Kabal Fleet is quite adept at sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and unleashing their sophisticated weaponry and deadly boarding parties before their targets are aware of their presence. The Aviary of Luvt exact numbers are unknown, but some Imperial Officers have speculated that it holds at least several hundred ships within it. Notable Ships ''Chance's Dagger ''- ''Chance's Dagger is a unusally large Dark Eldar Ship, similiar to a battleship class, that has a number of systems and weaponry. Chance's Dagger is equipped with a experimental Darklight Shield as defense orientated systems, and uses massive amounts of Darklight weaponry as offensive systems. The Captain of Chance's Dagger is none other then Archon Silinurl Luvt himself. Chance's Dagger has a extremely large Darklight Cannon as a primary weapon that can perform something similar to Exterimantus when at full power. ''Luvt's Talon '' ''- ''Luvt's Talon is one Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a first-assault ship. Luvt's Talon is equipped with a Mimic Engine for safety purposes, and has a number of Leech Torpedoes as weaponry. Like most other Torture Class Cruisers, Luvt's Talon can easily be mistaken for other Eldar Ships. Luvt's Talon is captained by one of the Incubi Honour Guard members. ''The Black Sun ''- The Black Sun is another Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a First-Assault ship with Luvt's Talon. The Black Sun has a shadowfield for the protection of itself, and uses only Darklight weaponry with a unknown number of Void Mine warheads. Unlike other Torture Class Cruisers, The Black Sun is hardly mistaken for other Eldar ships. The Black Sun is captained by Dracon Zalvia ''Blurred Scourges ''- The Blurred Scourges is a group of Raptor Fighter Attack Craft. The Blurred Scourges are able to outfight and outlast "lesser" races' fighters, allowing them to operate for extended periods of time before being forced to return for refueling and rearming. The Blurred Scourges' Commander is Dracon Vaiyao ''The Everchanging Tide ''- The Everchanging Tide is a "Grand Cruiser"-Class Ship. The Everchanging Tide does not carry any-sort of Weaponry or anything to defend it's self with. Instead it holds a large Docking Bay that has hundreds of Dark Eldar Attack Craft. For defense purposes it carries a mimic engine, a shadowfield, and also holds a Webway Nexus, which allows The Everchanging Tide to open a portal large enough for the Scourge's Flock to go through. ''The Void Stalker - The Void Stalker is a Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a "Ambush Assault Ship". The Void Stalker is equipped with a Shadowfield for safety purposes along with Leech Torpedos and Darklight Weaponry. The Void Stalker is usually the first ship in the fleet to make contact with the mortals of realspace because of it's role as a scouting ship. The Void Stalkered is captained by a Incubi Honour Guard member. ''The Death of a Thousand Suns'' The Death of a Thousand Suns is a Tortue Class Cruiser that serves as a boarding ship that only uses Boarding Parties as a method of attack. The Death of a Thousand Suns makes use of Mimic Fields and Shadowfields for safety purposes. The Boarding Parties who work upon The Death of a Thousand Suns are far superior to those who have yet to work on it, mainly because of the amount of skill and experience needed to effectivly compete with the crew members of this ship. The Captain of the boarding parties is the third member of the Incubi Honour Guard while the Captain of the ship is the fourth member. Unique Units Chimeras Chimeras are unique Mandrakes, who have sworn alligence to the Kabal of The Skewering Feather, and have undergone the Surgery to become Scourges. Because of the surgery they are enabled the ability to attain true-flight but combined with their Mandrakian Nature, they still retain the ability to leap through shadows, and turn invisiblie, making them even more dangerous then other scourges or mandrakes. Chimeras are given black feathered wings, similar to a raven, and are given anisodactyl feet. Seraph Seraph Scourges, commonly known as just Seraphs, are Scourges of The Skewering Feather that have undergone a more advanced version of the Scourge-Surgery. These Scourges have had a extra pair of wings added onto their body which gives them the ability to easily maneuver in the air, and to go even faster than the average scourge. Another added part to their biology is a extra pair of arms, which gives them the ability to hold more weapons than other scourges. Most Serpahs carry a single mono-blade, a blaster pistol, and a splinter-cannon. Seraph's also make use of Torture Amps located inside their masks allowing them to replay the final moments of their dead prey. Avian Lords Avian Lords are The Skewering Feather's version of Beast-Masters. Avian Lords subjugate deadly beasts for use in war or in Lord Luvt's Averies for entertainment. They mainly make use of Razorrings, which are various genetically unrelated bird-like species with carnivorous appetites. Avian Lords are given exotic armor that seperates them from Kabalite Members, which usually entails flashy colors and masks to give them a Bird-like appearence. Avian Lords usually fly on their own Red Rarvis, but on the occasion that they do not take flight on the backs of Red Rarivs, Avian Lords will charge the field of battle with other deadly creatures such as Jervaks that are deadly creatures closely related to Birds, and do share the trait of having feathers. Jervaks are cunning creatures with the speed to keep up with their respective Avian Lord, with the assistance of Shudderstep. Jevraks are usually out-fitted with light-weight armor, and their talons out-fitted to be sharp enough to cut through the weak points of Power Armor. Although unable to take down a Space Marine one on one, Jervaks like their Dark Eldar Masters never fight fair and will gang up on single space marines with atleast twenty fifteen. The Jarvek body plan includes a relatively large skull, serrated teeth, narrow snout, and forward-facing eyes. Jarveks also have a moderately long S-curved neck, and their trunk is relatively short and deep. They have long arms that could be folded against the body, and relatively large hands with three long fingers ending in large claws. The Thrall of Suffering The Thrall of Suffering is a highly advanced piece of technology. It mixes organic flesh and machinery to create the perfect killing machine. The Thrall of Suffering is useless without the "Thrall", which is a wounded or unloyal Dark Eldar put into the machine while having his blood replaced with Liquid Agony causing every moment of their existence to be beyond what anyone can imagine. The Thralls of Suffering stand at fifteen feet and have large amounts of armor located all around it's body to protect it's energy source, the Thrall inside it's core. The Thrall of Suffering has multiple limbs allowing it to hold multiple weapons. They have two lower limbs located at their rib-cage which each carry massive venom blades, while their right arm is a huge claw dripping with heartfire and their left arm has been replaced with a Destructor. They have on their shoulders two very long arms that can grab infantry and suck the life-force straight out of them. Thralls also have Darklight Shields, Torture Amps, and huge trophy racks along it's body. Thralls also have numerous spikes along their bodies that they can impale enemies on. Thralls are deployed only in dire situations. Notable Raids Raid of Uvur III Uvur III was a Adaptus Astrates Homeworld belonging to the Burning Blades. Uvur III was a peaceful place, lead by their powerful but benevolant Astrate leaders. They performed what the Imperium needed them to perform. Agriculture and the raising of animals for slaughter. Uvur was always ready to supply it's wonderful Imperium and it's giving Emperor. Uvur III had never seen the worst the Galaxy had to offer, it had seen Rak'Gol Raidings and Chaos Uprisings. But it would now see the darkest horrors the Galaxy, no The Dark City had to offer. The Dark Eldar, had arrived. Beginning their raid by opening up multiple webway portals that had laid dorment for decades, the Kabal quickly moved across the planet all their forces kidnapping and slaughtering the pathetic Mon-Keigh. The Astrates in control of the world had nothing to offer in terms of support for the Humans. The Astrates were brutally pushed back, those who refused to give ground killed. Once the Kabal's forces had pushed to the Astrates' Fortress the Archon and his retinue descended down onto it preparing for slaugther. Lord Luvt entered the Fortress alone without his retinue fully aware of his ability to destory and slaughter the Astrates held within the Chapal, the only remaining part of the fortress. He swiftly began a twisted slaughtering spree that lasted only a few heartbeats until he had murdered every Astrate but one in the Chapal, The Chapter Master. The Chapter Master would have a worse fate, for none escape the Ravens of the Dark City without torment. Lord Luvt quickly engaged the Chapter Master in a duel before disarming him and knocking him out with a bash to the skull with his Djin Blade. The Chapter Master's fate is unknown, many assume he is now the personal plaything of some twisted Dark Eldar. Slaughter of Rurkpit The Slaughter of Rurkpit was a raid on the Ork Planet known as Rurkpit hosted by the Ork Warboss Kull'Kruncha. The Slaughter was easily the shining point of Sybarite Marbgrech's "career". On the planet of Rurkpit the Kabal would launch a brutal and devastating raid against the Ork WAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Opening the raid with the opening of multiple webway rifts and sending down numerous raiders to fly across the surface of the planet cutting and dismembering every Orkoid they passed. Almost the entirety of the Ork WAAAAAAAAAAGH! was brought back to the Realm of the Kabal. The Orkds tried to put up a fight, but they were simply out-gunned by the crafty Dark Eldar. The Kabal moved it's way from the "top" of the planet to the bottom, slaughtering and maiming orks on their way to the Warboss' Castle. Entire Swarms the size of entire imperial regiments tried to halt the Kabal on their descent upon the Warboss, but nothing would stop the Dark Kin from their goal. Mekboyz and their crude machines stood between the Kabal, and they too were cut down and used as toys by even the lowest Kabal Warrior. When the Kabal reached the Throne Room, they quickly disarmed and put down the Orks who tried to stop the Incubus known as Izrivan from engaging the Warboss. While Luvt relaxed on the Warboss' crude throne his brother fought the Ork Warboss for a couple of minutes, prolonging the duel to entertain Luvt, before ripping the Warboss' skull in half with his hands. After the Warboss stopped twitched, Luvt had his favorite Sybarite fight multiple Nobz to the death. Marbgrech almost died during his fight with the Nobz but was saved by the timely intervention of Luvt, who quickly cut the Nob into multiple tiny pieces. Alliances and Enemies Alliances *Wych Cult of the Drowning Blade - The Wych Cult known as the Drowning Blade is a close ally of the Skewering Feather because of the relationship between the Archon and the Wych Cult "Archoness". Where ever the Wych Cult is, the Skewering Feather is not far behind. *Haemonculi Coven of The Crimson Talon- The Haemonculi Coven of the Crimson Talon is only with the Kabal of the Skewering Feather because of their fear of being slaughtered and killed. They were formally with the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, but the Flayed Flesh was completely destroyed and absorbed by the Skewering Feather. The Haemonculi Coven is known for taking in Kroot from the Banished Kindred and turning them into Wracks just to give them back to the Kindred. The Crimson Talon is ruled by the Ancient Haemonculi Zekkial Yjan. Most Wracks and Grotesques coming from The Crimson Talon are Avian in Nature and usually have some sort of Feathered wings attached to them. The Crimson Talon is known for producing Avian Creatures and they specialize in creating Scourges for The Skewering Feather. *The Banished Kindred - The Banished Kindred is a Kroot Kindred that has forgone the rules and ways of Kroot Society and have instead become a band of pirates and marauders. The Master Shaper of the Kindred is considered "in the pocket" of Archon Silinurl and he will occasionally "toss them a bone" by either supplying them with Splinter-Ammunition or Wracks made from kroot. *Kabal of The Ninth Raptrex - Archon Malixian "The Mad" is a personal friend of Silinurl Luvt, mainly because of their love for Air-Borne Combat and things that can fly, and it is no surprise that The Skewering Feather and the Ninth Raptrex have at times joined forces because of their Archons' "friendship". Archon Maxlixian and Archon Luvt have at many times pitted their Aviaries against each other. *The Brotherhood of the Dajakk - An elaborate scheme agreed upon by Israfel and the leader of the Kabal of The Skewering Feather, Silinurl Luvt The brotherhood of the Dajakk agreed to take on a tainted sample of the Dark Eldar's Glass plague, to weaponize and study. turning to their 'generous' allies as test subjects the brotherhood tested and eventually weaponized the plague with aid of the Steel Reavers. Then once weaponizing was complete they gave over the glass plague and all weapons blueprints to the Steel Reavers, save for a few samples they kept and instead gave to other sources to 'further test'. However surrendering the plague was a rues and when they were safely away from the backlash, and all traces of possibly knowledge of the outcome erased. They allowed the Dark eldar to do as he pleased, detonating the tainted stockpiles of glass plague, dooming entire worlds. Whatever the Dark Eldar's plan was for the Dajakk cared not...only the results of the data mattered. *Jindurn Zho'aminth - Jindurn Zho'aminth, also better known as Jin, is a renegade rogue trader who was labeled a traitor for consorting with Perdita-Labeld Xenos such as Dark Eldar, who he hires as muscle for his deals he expects to go off chart. Jindurn is a infamous trader for Heretics and Xenos alike. *Mael Ailtor - Mael Ailtor is a Harlequin of The Laughing God, and a member of The Trope of Darkended Souls who primary focus on telling the tale of The Fall of The Eldar. Mael Ailtor regularly comes to Lord Luvt's "parties" as entertainment along with his trope, as the Dark Eldar dearly enjoy the tale of their creation. Enemies Feel Free to Add your Own Faction! *The Maelstrom Dogs - As The Maelstrom Dogs and Luvt were already sworn enemies, when Luvt founded a Kabal the Mistro was livid and has done nothing but try to sabotage the Kabal in any way he can. The Maelstrom Dogs are not even considered a threat among the Kabal and are freely raided for slaves. *Steel Reavers - The Steel Reavers are the Kabal's plaything and Silinurl Luvt enjoys pestering these beings who think they are so superior to others and deny the Dark Gods worship because they are so self-absorbed. *Estomik Dynasty - Occasionally used as a tool by Luvt to eliminate rival Kabals. High ranking members of the Estomik have come to gradually despise Luvt and his entire Kabal. The reasons are various but the result always the same, interference with experiments the Crypteks believe vital to expansion, dishonorably making the death-blow to an enemy the Dynasty, or simply by stealing various prizes the Necrons had been fighting for, all these feats have further outraged the Estomik, much to Luvt's amusement. Luvt knows however to keep well away from the Estomik unless certain of his success as the Necron have already once abandoned a battle simply to attempt exacting vengeance against him. *Equalizers- As the Equalizers dispise all Eldar, it is only natural that Silinurl Luvt would eventually come to the Chapters attention. In his younger years, Luvt slew several of the Equalizers and the Chapter never forgave. Thus since his mercenary days to even his current status as the Archon of one of the most feared Kabals in the Galaxy the Equalizers have hounded Luvt. Kabalites of the Kabal of The Skewering Feather are said to hold little measure of caution when it comes to the Equalizers, knowing from past experience that their bolts are easier to dodge than most becaue of their sheer repetivness of tactics. *Devout Vanguards- The Devout Vanguards own Chapter Master fell during the infamous Dark War in battle against Luvt and his Kabalites. Thus this anceint and famously grim Chapter has sworn to return the Archons head on a pike on the day that they slay him...provided his head survives their charateristic hail of heavy weapons fire. As foes the Scourges of the Kabal are particularly irked by the Vanguards, as their heavy weapons and automated foritifications that they are fond of are particularly fun little toys to break for the famed Ravens of Commrragh. *Spider Knights- The Spider Knights were first encountered by the Kabal during the Sacking of Bealis and now have become one of the Kabals most hated enemies. Unlike most Imperial forces, which are blind and deaf to the Dark Eldar until they strike, the Spider Kights have the rather amusing habit of being in the right place at the right time with the right number of reniforcements. Though Bealis saw the entire 6th Company lost to the Warp for two hundred years, other elements of the Chapter have dogged and some would even say hunted the Kabal of The Skewering Feather for hundreds of years now. The Kabal enjoys the Spider Knights following them as it allows them to sustain their slave numbers as the pathetic Mortals try to understand a Immortal's thinking *Storm Draugar- This band of archotech toting traitors were first encountered by the Kabal at the Sacking of Beails and have made themselves quite the opponent to the Kabal. Armed with powerful Chaos Sorcery and ancient weapons of great power, not to mention numerous and well trained, the Storm Draugar have clashed with the Kabal in recent years and almost certainly make any raid near the Maelstrom more rewarding. Izrivan Luvt and the eldist Chaos Lord of the Storm Draugar, Malak Blackspawn, have been bitter foes since Bealis and their battles have become the stuff of ledgend. Few are the Kabalites who have not heard the tale of the Incubus and the Chaos Lord dueling on Bealis as it tore itself asunder. Notable Members of The Kabal Archon Silinurl Luvt Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn Archon. He is the Archon, and founder, of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He is known as the "Lord of Chance" for his quirk of letting "Fate decide his actions" such as flipping his infamos "Space-Marine Finger Bone". Izrivan Luvt Izrivan Luvt serves as a Hierarch, Advisor, and Bodyguard to his brother and Archon Luvt. Izrivan holds no grudge against his brother for killing their father AND sister, and doesn't even notice the changes in Luvt's personality because of the daemon. Izrivan is known for his use of a Klavie, the classic weapon of a Incubus. Izrivan also serves as the Lead Incubus for his Retinue Dracon Zalvia Zalvia is a Veteren Dracon who was a member of the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, and is old enough to have been under the command of Luvt's father AND sister. Although both of his Archons have been murdered by Silinurl, Zalviva remains "loyal" to Luvt and only Luvt, having served under their family for a long time. Zalvia is known for his intense hatred for the Genetic Warriors of the Imperium, and will hunt them down relentlessly on the battlefield. The reason for his hatred for the Space Marines of the Imperium is unknown but many people assume it's because of how Silinurl Luvt framed his sister's death, in which she was "killed by a Space Marine". Dracon Vaiyao Unlike most Dark Eldar, Dracon Vaiyao worships Khaine as a true god, a quirck in itself. He like his fellow Dracon Zalvia served under Archon Luvt's familiy memebers, Luvt's Father and Sister. Vaiyao is infamous among the Kabal, both the Skewering Feather and the Flayed Flesh, for having a obsession with Archon Luvt, to the point where Vaiyao has stated he wishes to "serve him until Commorragh crumbles". Vaiyao doesn't appear to have any loyalties to anyone but Archon Silinurl, but this single loyalty is a quirk in it's self, mainly because it's a "true loyalty" and not the false loyalty that other Dark Eldar give to their Masters Cheroak The Hunter Cheroak The Hunter is a infamous Chimeran Seraphin Mandrake, a mandrake that has undergone the scourge transformation, that stalks the Halls of The Spire in Kavalivan. Those who pass through the spire without the Rune of Luvt within their hands or upon their armor are his prey. Cheroak The Hunter is utterly silent in all ways, never making a sound or speaking. Cheroak is known by other Kabalite Members as the Hound for he's similar to a Hunting Dog, with Archon Luvt as his Master. Sybarite Marbgrech Sybarite Marbgrech is a ambitious Sybarite who hopes to move up the Kabal command chain until he finally reaches the greatest of all positions, Archon of The Skewering Feather. Though his ambition is his greatest weakness. Archon Luvt knows of his desires and constantly sets him up for failure until he can finally obtain Dracon. Luvt has much instore for this lowly Sybarite and is grooming him to be his greatest servent and loyalist minion. Sybarite Marbgrech has the personality quirk of taking hands as trophies. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own quotes! Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Organization Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Groups